All By Myself
by gonegonegirl
Summary: Blaine est un adolescent timide, définitivement gay et un passif/agressif énervé contre la société. Si sa vie ne lui convient pas tant pis, heureusement qu'Internet et Tumblr existe.


Glee appartient à RIB (malheureusement), je ne possède rien, juste mon imagination et mes paquets de fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Tout le monde connait Blaine, le gentleman, l'adolescent poli et courtois, le performeur, le charmeur. Qui aurait pu se douter que toutes ces qualités n'était que la phase émergée de l'iceberg, qu'est sa personnalité. Il a toujours eu pour but de faire plaisir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. (encore une preuve de son manque de confiance en lui, merci les années d'insultes et les oh combien subtiles allégations sur son poids, ses cheveux trop frisés et indisciplinable, sa timidité qui a chaque rentrées scolaires lui garantissait d'être le mouton noir de la classe, l'élève isolé, la cible parfaite pour tout individu en mal de cruauté).

Oui, Blaine est ce que l'on peut dire un souffre douleur, littéralement. Il se considère comme le réceptacle de toute la haine du monde. C'est son destin, il l'a accepté, chacun à un rôle à jouer dans le monde, le sien est juste de subir toutes les sortes d'humiliation que l'univers à en réserve. Ha, qu'il en a passé des nuits à espérer qu'un incident malheur survienne et le sorte de sa misère. Il ne suffirait que d'une malheureuse priorité à droite non respectée combinée avec l'oubli -totalement involontaire- de sa ceinture de sécurité et Bim ! Un monde merveilleux lui ouvrirait les bras. Ou encore mieux un remake de Donnie Darko avec un crash aérien survenant juste au dessus de sa tête et il mourait paisiblement dans son sommeil, écrasé par un réacteur. Mais non, ça serait déséquilibrer l'ordre cosmique. Donc, il continua ses rêveries qu'un monde meilleur, dans lequel il tomberait amoureux et que par miracle le sentiment serait réciproque. Obtenir juste assez d'attention pour exister parmi cette fourmilière d'âmes qu'est le monde.

La vie d'un adolescent n'a rien d'intéressante, Blaine se demande pourquoi tout le monde lui rabâche que ses années lycée seront les meilleurs de sa vie. Il en doute fortement, si sa vie devait se dégrader dès l'obtention de son bac il se demande bien qu'est ce qui peut lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il a déjà vécu. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face qu'est ce qu'un gamin gay dans une ville psychorigide peut bien devenir ? Une chose est sur il savait qu'il mourait vierge et dépressif s'il ne trouve pas un moyen de se tire d'ici. Ou tout au plus relâcher la pression pour ne pas devenir dingue et faire sa propre version d'Elephant.

Ne lui demander pas pourquoi, ou comment il a trouvé cet univers merveilleux qu'est Tumblr, tout le monde à l'air amical (bon qui ne l'ai pas sur internet) et pro-gay. Ça semble naïf au premier abord, mais lorsqu'on a passé sa vie à subir les remontrances de son père sur sa « déviance » et que sa journée est ponctuée par des insultes ou les nouveaux ragots dont il fait l'objet en cours, quand on tombe sur un blog simplissime prônant le mariage pour tous et soutenant qu'être gay n'est pas être un monstre, Blaine se senti défaillir et réalisa pour le première fois depuis qu'il à fait son coming out, qu'il à une place dans ce monde austère.

De fil en aiguille, il navigua de blog en blog et ressenti le besoin de partager avec ses illustres inconnus une parti de lui, de son combat de chaque jour et leur dire que leur propos lui avait redonné foi (autant qu'il soit possible) en humanité. Il créa son blog et après quelques minutes de réflexion l'intitula « All By Myself ». Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un titre de Céline Dion pour crier au monde que l 'on est gay.

Il commença à rebloguer des posts qu'il trouvait pertinents, puis s'amusa à les commenter. C'est là qu'il gagna son premier abonné. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se lancer dans une danse de la joie et arbora un sourire niais pendant 2 jours. Revigoré et arborant une nouvelle confiance en lui, il décida à poster un article sur les sombres idiots qui errent dans les couloirs de chaque lycée. Il ne voulait pas être haineux mais la frustration et la colère qu'il ressentait pour ses bourreaux grossit de ligne en ligne. En définitive il posta un article de 1 000 mots expliquant ce qu'il subissait chaque jour en cours et l'hypocrisie du corps enseignant qui se réfugiait commodément dans la salle des professeurs pour éviter d'être témoin de toutes actions punissables. Il tagua allègrement son œuvre et ferma son ordinateur. Soudainement il se sentit épuisé mais soulagé, comme s'il s'était défait d'un poids qu'il ne se savait pas porter.


End file.
